


Americans

by kashiichan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Battle, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashiichan/pseuds/kashiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In episode 19, Duo gets captured by the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Americans

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt?** Embrace  
>  **Word Count:** 562  
>  **Notes:** Heero is difficult to write, but it's good to do something different every now and then.

The possibility of entering a non-professional relationship with another person was a completely foreign concept to him, so when Duo was stupid enough to get captured and Heero was the one chosen to make sure he didn't talk, Heero was unprepared for the twinge of uncertainty. He attributed it to hunger, and made sure he had something to eat before he left. Passing out on the job would have been suicidal.

He got into the base with no problems, but hesitated outside Duo's cell. He knew the boy better than he would have liked, and had realised before he'd even received any notification that the chance of Duo betraying his ultimate mission was lower than 3%. That considered, maybe it would be better - beneficial? - to rescue him instead. It would be easier to reach the project goal with all five Gundam pilots still operational.

He broke the door down, and Duo, expecting certain death, just sat there. Heero stared at him for a second before growing impatient. Couldn't he hear the alarms sounding? "Get up," he said shortly, and walked out.

When Duo finally managed to get over his surprise and pick up the gun Heero had dropped for him, Heero realised that maybe it would have been better to shoot him after all. He didn't seem capable of silence, which was not very useful considering that they were being chased; stealth would have been much more effective. Heero considered extending an arm and shooting Duo in the temple, but before he could do so they were attacked.

In the admittedly short battle, Heero was reminded of how effective Duo was in combat. Despite his continual prattle, he was an excellent fighter. He didn't have to wonder why pilot zero-two was called Shinagami, yet somehow managed to continually underestimate him. Heero made a mental note to stop doing that.

Duo's injuries, acquired presumably during his capture, eventually overcame him, and to Duo's repeated surprise Heero didn't shoot him and go home. Instead, he slung Duo's arm over his shoulders and half-carried him to the exit, firing his weapons precisely the whole time. Duo relied on him completely; it felt strangely intimate.

They managed to steal a vehicle, and while Heero was lowering Duo into the passenger seat he was utterly surprised to feel Duo's lips press against his for a second. He blinked and then Duo was sitting comfortably, still chattering away about god knew what. Confused, Heero slammed the door and ran around to the other side.

During the drive, Heero managed to lose their pursuers by driving around in circles for a while. The whole time, Duo complained about the mosquitoes, Heero's driving and how hungry he was, so as soon as he had a second to think Heero leaned backwards, located some poor soldier's stolen bag with one hand and threw a bag of chips at Duo's head.

For about five minutes Duo was quiet, munching away on the liberated snack food, and Heero felt strangely light-headed. Perhaps he was tired. When the chips were gone Duo started talking again, but Heero was not given an explanation as to why Duo had kissed him. Perhaps it was just something Americans did to thank someone. Heero gave up trying to figure the pilot out and tried to refrain from shooting him. He wasn't used to this much talking.


End file.
